Calm Serenity and Broken Bonds
by Scattered Rose Petalss
Summary: As a human, Yuki was born with a disfigured face abandoned by her birth parents, she's left for dead but found by a caring elderly woman. After her death, Yuki ends her own life, being reborn back into an angel in a different world given a second chance, along the way she meets Team 7 and joins in on their crazy antics. Slight OOC, this story follows the main plot in Naruto as well
1. Chapter 1-A new start

**Well here is the first chapter :D sorry it took so long for me to upload it, i would have to say this is my favorite fan-fic I've ever written...anyways ;3 please R&R and tell me what you think of it c:**

* * *

She felt her body floating, she knew she had to be dead their could be no other explanation that she was.

"**You have been granted a chance…now come see the new world you shall be born into…a new name and appearance will come to be for your new start."**

A loud voice boomed in the darkness she was now floating in.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open; the glare of the sun met her gaze her body was lying on the cool ground, she slowly shook her head shaking off the haziness that flooded her mind, taking in her surroundings she could tell she was in a foreign village.

People from all around the village seemed to stare at her, staring down at her appearance she was wearing a simple white sleeveless dress. She noticed the stares she was getting directed towards her large wings behind her body.

Frowning she began backing up, terrified she had no idea what was going on around her. From the crowd came two men dressed in ninja like fashion. They looked like to characters she had read from a story book back in her old world.

"Are you the one who was reported appearing out of the blue in a ball of light?" A man with silvery hair and a mask asked her, his tone calm and soft as if she'd frighten off at the slightest sense for threat.

Nodding slowly, she fiddled with her hands uncomfortably "Do you have a name?" The tone startled her and she jumped violently back falling onto her backside. The other man had a bowl shaped hair cut, and circular eyes and was wearing a fully body green jumpsuit.

She found it quite humorous but was snapped by her daydream by the same question, she opened her mouth to speak but found a name wouldn't come. She pondered her head and found no matter what she did she couldn't remember her name, in fact she could hardly remember anything.

Then it hit her, the only thing that seemed to pop into her mind, "M-my name is Yuki." Her tone was so obviously quiet they had to strain in their ears just to hear her. "Come with us Yuki, the Lord Hokage would like to meet you."

Fiddling nervously with her hair she followed silently alongside them, once inside an elderly man sat at a table. "So you're the one everyone's been chatting about." He gave off a kind aura that reminded her a lot of her grandmother.

"Do you have a place to go?" Yuki shook her head sadly keeping her eyes to the floor. "How about you stay here in the village with us?" Shyly her face perked up as she stared at the man, silently she nodded her head. "If I could…" she murmured quietly.

"Guy!" The man in the green jumpsuit nodded his head at the Hokage, "Would you be willing to admit this girl into your squad?" Yuki jumped at the idea of it, and Guy walked over to her placing his hand on her shoulder. "You got it Lord Hokage!"

Yuki darted away and hid behind the man with silver hair, "Ha-ha seems, she's taken a liking to you Kakashi, would you be willing to let her into your squad?" Kakashi let out a deep sigh, as if he didn't want any more extra work.

"I suppose I could." With that they were both excused from the room. "The Hokage has prepared you a room, here tomorrow Ill come by and introduce to you and explain the squad you'll be working with."

Nodding her head, she closed the door behind her curiously she ran about the large apartment inspecting and scouting it out. Coming into the rather large bedroom she excitedly leaped onto the bed, jumping and leaping about on it.

Wondering into the bathroom, she flicked on the light her mouth widened at her appearance in the mirror. She couldn't believe she didn't notice it herself, instead of matted muddy brown hair and a scarred un-appealing face.

Her hair had grown out and was now a shiny polished white and pink her face was that of a young beautiful girl in her young teens with porcelain white skin. Her eye color had changed from hazel to a deep ruby red.

She couldn't believe it; she smiled and let out a bubbly laugh. "Thank you…" she murmured to whoever had granted her a second chance. She wasn't going to let anything get in her way this time, she would be strong…strong for the memory of her grandma, and she knew that even if her appearance had changed she would stay the same girl.


	2. Chapter 2-Meet Team 7!

**So I decided to post chapter 3 of the story, I think its a cute little bloop how she meets everyone, but idk that just me please R&R and tell me what you think of the story if you like it or I should fix something up thank you enjoy :D**

* * *

There was a light banging noise coming from the front of her apartment, tiredly she opened up the door and standing there was Kakashi. "Are you ready?" He asked her eyes widened as she had completely forgotten, "One sec." She murmured as she shut the door on his face.

Pulling on a piece of clothing on the rack, she pulled on a shirt that was one size to big that fell to just below her waist. Cutting out neat holes for her wings to fit through, It fashioned that of the upper half of a kimono, with was jet black in color with white floral designs running up the lower sleeves.

Under the large shirt she pulled on short black shorts that came to her mid thighs, seeing as many of others around the village wore bandages as a fashion, she followed suit wrapping bandages up the majority of her leg and stopping them right below her shorts.

Surprised she actually quite liked this outfit, darting quickly out the door she met with Kakashi who quickly led her down the stairs of the apartment. Following silently she dared not to utter a word, "As of today you'll be joining my squad, I have 3 other kids around your age."

Following along with what he said, Kakashi held out a headband with a symbol on it she stared curiously at it. "It's a headband for the Leaf Village; it'll show that you are a ninja of this village."

Running her slender fingers through the new material, she tied it around her waist on top of her shirt to resemble a belt. Yuki could see 3 other students standing in the field they were heading to.

The students all stood up in a line once Kakashi had gotten close enough to them, Yuki eyed curiously each one over they looked younger then her by about one or two years. "Kakashi-sensei what's the big deal we've been waiting for over an hour!"

The boy with blond spiky hair and blue eyes shouted, Yuki peered cautiously around Kakashi's side as if frightened of everything. "Whose this Kakashi-sensei?" A girl brought her face close to Yuki's causing her to fall backwards.

Their eyes widened in unison at the sight of her wings, "She's the one the whole village's been talking about isn't she?" The boy with dark black hair with a hint of navy in it questioned.

Kakashi sighed, "If you all would let me finish, I could explain this is Yuki she will be joining our squad as of now. This is Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and the loud ones…" he pointed to the boy with black hair then the girl with pink.

"And I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" the blond boy shouted, Yuki herself wasn't a fan of overly loud people so she didn't know how she would fair against him. "Hey just how old are you?" Sakura asked.

"15…" Yuki murmured quietly, "She's incredibly shy if none of you have noticed that by now, Yuki in 2 months are important exams known as the Chunin Exams, do you think you can be ready to fight by then?"

Feeling confident Yuki nodded her head, "Alright then I leave you all to train." Leaping off book in hand, Yuki was left with her new teammates.

"Alright, lets get this training underway! Since your new pick which one of us you wanna spar against so we can see just how strong you are!" Naruto shouted at her, feeling to scared to fight Sasuke, and not in the mood for Naruto Yuki pointed to Sakura, thinking a girl vs. a girl would be pretty much fair.

"Are you sure you want me? Alright I wont go easy on you Yuki-Chan!" None the less, Yuki knew she didn't know how to fight, but that was when she was human she wanted to see just what she could do.

Sakura lunged to attack Yuki; dodging swiftly out of the way she found her body moving as if on its own. She found that her body was much more nimble then it used to be, leaping higher into the air dodging the furry of attacks Sakura was relenting she realized she had gone to high.

Preparing to fall crashing to the ground, she forgot the idea she had wings before spreading them out widely over her back. "Hey that's cheating!" Sakura groaned, trying to shoot Kunai at her. Yuki frowned, was she actually trying to _hit _her?

Pointing her body downwards she jet rocketed, down to the ground swiftly kicking Sakura sideways across the ribs. Sakura leaped back from the impact, Yuki had hit soft enough it would only leave a small bruise.

Sakura practically fuming for looking like a fool in front of Sasuke, lunged forward not paying attention Yuki was nearly blindsided, raising her hands to protect herself from the punch everything flashed to a black and grey world.

Yuki's eyes widened, as time around her seemed to stop still she looked down at her palms in awe. Did she do that? Moving farther away from Sakura, she assumed the same position with her hands that she had done minutes before.

Everything flashed back to normal and time returned to its usual pace, "Hey how did you get over there!" Yuki noticed she was extremely far away from where she had been just seconds ago, there could only be one explanation either she was incredibly fast which she doubted or she had the control over the flow of time around her.

Touching back down to the ground, Sakura angrily rolled her eyes at a silent Yuki. "Don't you ever talk?" She muttered under her breath as she stormed off. Yuki shrugged her shoulders, going off to a near by tree.

"That was amazing! How did you do that Yuki, you were there one second and in the next you just appeared over there!" Naruto excitedly asked, as he ran over to where she was perched, Sasuke eyed her suspiciously . "I dunno…I just raised my hands and it happened."

Naruto's eyes widened at her soft sweet tone, it was the most she had said all day. "So you can talk!" Yuki nodded her head, smiling back to meet his huge boyish grin. "I can…just don't a lot…I guess." She murmured running her fingers through her hair.

"How _did _you do that?" Sasuke asked leaning under the tree she was perched on. Yuki sighed, "I just raised my hands…everything just slowed down…" Her face was flushed; she was clearly not used to talking so much.

"I think you'll do just fine with us when the Chunin Exams do start!" Naruto happily said, raising his hands behind his head. Yuki nodded her head, feeling a great start to her new team.


	3. Chapter 3-Unexpected meeting

**Sorry I'm uploading so late, I've spent practically all day cleaning on my day off sigh D;, anyways here the next little bloop for the story please R&R and tell me what you think ty c:**

* * *

**~Day of Chunin Exams~**

Yuki sighed, she was extremely nervous that the day had finally come; she hoped she was strong enough to be of use to her team. Two months had flown by in a daze; she had spent nearly every time of her day training and honing her skills.

Over the months she found what her strengths were as well as her weaknesses. Her strength were she was incredibly skilled in using her healing techniques, as well as using protective barriers. What she lacked was her hand to hand combat; while she was good she was no where as good as Sasuke, but felt a little more confident when she was better then both Naruto and Sakura.

She did worry about her time manipulation ability, it put a big strain on her body with her intensive training she could still only use it about twice a day for around 15 minutes. Tying her hair up into pigtails, she darted off in the same uniform she had been sporting ever since she met her team.

"Yuki-Chan!" She twirled and waved at Sakura who was running over the hill they had all agreed to meet at. "Where's Sasuke-Kun and Naruto-Kun?" Yuki murmured. "They should be here by now, yeesh leave it to us girls on being here early."

Yuki grinned shyly, staring up into the sky anticipation practically leaking from her crimson gaze. "Sorry were late, this loser took way to long getting ready." Yuki noticed Sasuke staring at her from the corner of her eyes.

Over the months she had not only gotten closer to her teammates, but Sasuke seemed to have an interest to her as he was always watching and treated her differently then he treated well Sakura, she had thought at first he hated her but she guessed she was wrong.

"Hey Sasuke-kun." Yuki murmured, waving her slender fingers at him his face flushed for an instant before he waved back and looked away to the side his face looking more like a mad pout. "Hey don't I get a hi huh Yuki-chan!"

Naruto shoved past Sasuke, moving him farther so he was closer to Yuki. "Loser what do you think you're doing I was standing there?!" Sasuke yelled back. Little did they both know Yuki had already turned to follow Sakura to the first event of the test.

"Hey wait up!" They both yelled in unison as they trailed after the two girls.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxx**

Inside, Yuki hesitantly stood close to Sakura not used to being around so many people, heck she had just gotten used to being around Team 7 who could expect her to with so many people from different villages none the less.

"It's fine Yuki-chan don't be so nervous I know we'll do a great job." Sakura encouraged. "So you are the famous Sasuke Uchiha!" A voice sounded from around and Yuki raised her arms ready to stop time in the second danger occurred.

From the balcony railing above a boy in a full body green jumpsuit landed before Team 7. Yuki couldn't help but contain her laughter, seeing the similarity to Might Guy she had met when she first came here.

"Ha-Ha!" Yuki spluttered out, her voice rang out like a melody. "Oh sweet angel who are you!" The boy swiftly grabbed and held Yuki's hands she tensed, and froze at the close proximity. "Hey don't touch her!" Sasuke and Naruto yelled in unison knocking him away from her.

"And as you!" He twirled and held Sakura's hands in his. "Cut it out bushy brows!" She yelled knocking him away from her. He backed up and began blowing a numerous variety of kissed in her direction which Sakura began dodging as if her life depended on it.

Yuki sighed, shaking her head crossing her arms she remained silent unlike Sakura who was now yelling and shouting loudly.

"I challenge you Sasuke Uchiha, you shall remember my name!" He shouted, "But you haven't told us your name…" Yuki muttered shyly looking away, Sakura let out a laugh quickly covering it with a cough to look serious.

"My name is Rock-Lee." Sasuke smirked, clenching his hand into a fist and pointing it towards Lee. "I accept your challenge."


	4. Chapter 4-Let the Chunin Exams begin

**So here's the next chapter to Calm Serenity I uploaded a longer of a story this time...had such a long day today DX, had to pack to leave my dorm to come home for the holidays literally spent all day due to my procrastination hehe...anyways hope you like this story I do not own Naruto just my oc Yuki...please R&R and tell me what you think :)**

* * *

Yuki and Sakura shook their heads, "Boys huh." Yuki nodded and walked off to the sideline with Sakura.

Yuki still couldn't get over the fact how large his eyes, were "Those eyebrows." Yuki murmured, Sakura caught wind of her comment and let out a laugh. "Sasuke cant compare to me!"

Yuki stilled and looked over to Naruto who was charging towards Lee at full speed, she let out a sigh using her wings she hovered to a small ledge just big enough for a person and sat down leaning her side against while her right leg hung below her.

"Leaf Whirlwind." Naruto's charge was knocked away, and he was sent spinning into the wall behind him. "This'll be fun, lets do it." Sasuke walked forward glaring back at Lee's intense gaze.

Sasuke, ran forward and prepared to punch Lee just as his fist was about to make contact Lee vanished in a blur, and appeared above him "Leaf Hurricane." His foot swung across, Sasuke ducked barely dodging the attack.

Leaping onto the ground he swung another kick towards Sasuke, hitting his target Lee's foot swung colliding with Sasuke's cheek. "Sasuke!" Sakura shrieked. Sliding to the floor Sasuke, groaned confused at how his kick managed to land the blow.

"Oh." Yuki murmured, staring worriedly down at Sasuke. "I've wanted to try this out." Sasuke replied back gazing back up his eyes were glowing a red. "Sharingan…" Yuki breathed as she watched the battle intensify.

Sakura, had a giant smirk on her face as if she were completely awe struck with Sasuke. Yuki looked away down at Naruto who was still lying like a sack of potatoes unconscious withered up on the floor.

A loud thud averted her attention back to the fight, Lee had kicked Sasuke center on upercutting his jaw with his kick. Another punch was followed into Sasuke's gut, sending him back into the wall.

"It is neither genjutsu or ninjutsu, it is simply taijutsu a series of martial arts technique, no tricks Sasuke." Sasuke was having difficulty, dodging the attacks Lee was barraging onto him.

"Among strong people two types exist, the genius types, and the hard working types. If your Sharingan is a genius type from the Uchiha blood then I am simply the hardworking type who has mastered taijutsu." Yuki was now hovering high in the air, ready to catch Sasuke if he needed to be.

Sasuke was sent flying high into the air, with another swift uppercut to the jaw while in mid-air Lee appeared right behind him. The bandages on Lee's arms slowly became unraveled just as the bandages were about to curl around Sasuke a pinwheel pinned the bandage to the wall.

"Alright that's enough!" Yuki grimaced at the sound of the familiar tone, as Sasuke fell to the floor she swiftly flew down and caught him in her arms, before gently settling him down onto the floor.

Raising her palm, a bright golden light began to emit from her hands as she placed her slender fingers onto his chin where a large bruise had developed. "Hmm." She hummed a small tune as she began healing his wound.

Once finished, she smiled "Are you alright Sasuke?" He noticed her face was extremely close to his that their noses would be touching if any of them moved any more. "Yeah I'm fine."

Pulling away from him she joined where the others stood, "Hey Yuki how ya been!?" The man who had thrown the pinwheel turned out to be no other then Guy-Sensei himself. "Good." Yuki murmured looking away un-interested.

Wanting to hurry and get everyone registered Yuki decided to head off first, to the room where the registration was taking place. She noticed all the stares she was getting as she entered the room, but Yuki had grown use to them.

"Here." She muttered handing the man behind the desk the sheets of paper that held their forms. "Thank you, the classroom where the test will begin is right down the hall to your left." Smiling brightly back at the man she nodded her head, before turning to find her teammates.

"Sorry." Yuki murmured bumping into a large figure, she stared up at the man she had just bumped into. He had long shoulder length straight hair, and wore clothes, that struck her as odd. He had this creepy aura to him that Yuki didn't like.

She quickly walked past him, and was met up with the other members of her team. "Where did you run off to Yuki-Chan?" She pointed to the classroom she had just been in, "Registration, follow me." She muttered.

Once inside the room, many of the ninjas, were cluttered around sitting in an un-organized way. A large man came into the room, he had a headband that covered the whole top of his head, and scars that ran across his face.

He wore a large black overcoat, and combat like sandals, "I will assign each of your seats." His tone was loud, and intimidating Yuki was sat next to Lee much to Sasuke's and Naruto's angry glares he was receiving he seemed quite happy with himself.

"Hello Yuki." He said nervously, she smiled gently back at him "Hi Lee-Kun" His face blushed at how familiarly she used his name. "Everyone eyes front, there are a few rules you needa be aware of, and I wont answer any questions."

Yuki frowned, at such strict rules, "Alright rule number one is this, you all begin the test with a perfect score of 10, and 1 point is deducted with each wrong answer. So if you miss 3 your final score will be 7."

Yuki, searched around the room for her teammates, Sakura, was a few rows in front of her, Naruto was off to the isles at her right, and Sasuke was in a few rows behind her. "Rule number 2, teams will pass or fail based on the total score of all members."

Gasps, emitted from around the classroom Sakura face palmed the table angrily, "What! your saying we all get scored as a team!" The instructor Ibiki, irritably glared in her direction, "Shut up, I have my reasons." He shouted back at her.

"Rule number 3, the sentinels you see around the room are there to watch you for any signs of cheating, and every incident they spot they will deduct 2 points from the culprits score, and if they catch you 5 times you'll be dismissed before the tests are even scored."

Yuki stared down to Naruto who she could clearly see was not well with tests, but neither was she. "One more thing, if any candidate should get a zero and fail the test, then the entire team fails."

Sasuke, and Sakura glared at a terrified looking Naruto, "The final question wont be given out until 15 minutes before the testing period you'll have one hour total **Begin**!" The sounds of pencils and pens could be heard tapping away at the tests.

Yuki frowned, reading each and every question before realizing she had no idea what any of them were, except for a few questions. Answering them to the best she could she realized a half an hour had already passed, which meant only 30 more.

She turned her gaze to Naruto who was still sitting there, his head in his hands frowning she knew she had to cheat but she knew she wouldn't get caught. Closing her eyes, she raised her hands under her desk and in an instant returned to the same black and grey frozen world.

She leaped up from her seat, and began searching the papers for answers swiftly she took a mental note of each answer hurriedly she walked over to Naruto's desk and saw he hadn't even answered a single answer.

Sighing inwardly to herself, she returned back to her seat and released the jutsu color slowly returning to the world and along with it the speed. She looked around to see if anyone had noticed and felt relieved when no one had.

Staring, confidently down at her test she had answered every single question now all that remained was the 10th question. Staring at the clock, she waited until it stuck and stared at anticipation for the question.

"Pencils down, time for the 10th question, along with this question comes a set of rules, alright rule number one each of you is free to not be given the final question its your decision."

Yuki's brow furrowed, _why would they make such a big deal over a question if we have a choice to not receive it. _"If you choose not to take the 10th question regardless of your answers to the other questions you'll get a zero, which means both teammates will fail."

People from all over the room, began to complain and mutter how this wasn't fair and how they didn't understand. "If you do accept the question, but answer incorrectly you will not only fail, you be barred from taking the Chunin Exams **EVER** again."

Yuki didn't know weather or not, she wanted to answer that question or not _what should I do…if I leave everyone else fails…but if I stay and answer wrong ill never be able to be a Chunin…_

"Those who don't want to take it, raise your hands your number will be recorded and then you are free to go." Yuki looked over to Naruto who seemed to be having an internal battle inside his head.

Hands from all over the room, began to raise their hands Yuki raised her eyes brows in disbelief then averted her attention back to Naruto.

Yuki knew if he wouldn't raise his hand, she would for him she couldn't just stand by and watch his dream taken from him. She turned to Sakura who was slowly raising her hand but stopped mid-way by Naruto who was raising his hand fully upwards.

Yuki jumped at the sudden noise, when Naruto slammed his fist onto the desk, "Don't underestimate me, I don't quit and I don't run you can act tough all you want you wont scare me off, I don't care if I get stuck as a Genin for the rest of my life, I'll still be Hokage someday!"

The large man known as Ibiki smirked, "For those of you remaining there's only one thing left to do, and that's for me to tell you, that you passed the first exam." Yuki's brow twitched, as Ibiki laughed outloud. She felt irritated knowing that most of the question she had worked her ass off to get weren't even needed.

She breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that all her friends made it and were close on their way to becoming Chunin's. From the window, she could sense an incoming chakra coming closer crashing through the window leaped a woman.

"Ill be the second teacher for your second portion of the Chunin Exams Anko Mitarashi, ready follow me!" She shouted enthusiastically, shortly after her unexpected entrance everyone gathered back into their teams, and followed after Anko.

* * *

"So how'd ya do on that test Yuki?" Yuki was in the process of stuffing her face, with her favorite food pomegranates. "I cheated." She murmured before stuffing more seeds into her mouth, munching happily away.

"You cheated to, glad I wasn't the only one." Sasuke murmured back walking beside Yuki as he also munched on her food. "Mine." She murmured turning away with her bag of seeds, Sasuke rolled his eyes before holding his hand out expectantly.

Frowning, she held out the bag for Sasuke to continue eating, "Hey can I have some Yuki?" Naruto held out his hand, Yuki placed a single seed in his hand before turning away with Sasuke.

"Did you do ok on the test?" Sasuke asked, once it was just them "Yes did you?" She asked back, not noticing she had several seeds stuck to her cheeks. "Geez, you're such a messy eater you've got seeds all over your face."

He raised his hand, and gently wiped the seeds from off her face his hand made contact with her warm soft skin. For some reason he wanted to keep his hand on her face, to keep touching her. Her red eyes met with his onyx gaze, and she flashed a swift smile.

"Come on." She punched his shoulder lightly, running to catch up with the rest of the group, but she couldn't help feel nervous from there on out, as if she noticed something different about Sasuke.


	5. Chapter 5-Forest of Death

**Alright next chap of the story, where they all begin in the forest of death ;3, Please R&R, i do not own Naruto or any of its Characters just my Oc Yuki.**

* * *

"Alright, everyone present, good now lets begin the test, each team will begin with one scroll either a Heaven scroll, or an Earth scroll your job is to manage getting both scrolls so basically whichever one you don't have, you have 5 days to finish this task and meet up at the tower in the center of the forest."

Yuki stared up at the massive forest that stood before her, she was handed a waver that was to say if she died that no one would be held responsible. "Alright, everyone lets begin!" Once we were handed our scroll, we all headed deeper into the dark forest.

"I don't like it here." Yuki muttered under her breath as she flew through the numerous tree branches, and trees. "Oh don't be such a chicken, besides ill protect you no matter what Yuki." Naruto boasted pointing to himself.

Yuki smiled, "Thank you Naruto." Sasuke, rolled his eyes at Naruto "You couldn't even protect a fly." He scoffed back at Naruto who glared angrily at him.

"We should split up into two teams, Naruto will go with Yuki, and Ill go with you Sasuke? We'll meet up here in exactly one hour, any rejections no ok." Sasuke raised his hand, as if he were about to reject he watched irritably as Yuki followed after Naruto who had a victorious grin on his face.

None of them liked to admit it especially Sasuke, but they both had a thing for Yuki making it a competition of who would win over her affections. None of them would admit it, but Sakura knew well enough as to Yuki she had no idea if she even liked any of them back.

"Were supposed to collect food and get water, while they find firewood and see if they can find any bedding to sleep on." Sasuke nodded his head, as if he weren't even paying attention to a thing she had said.

"Hey Sasuke, there's something I kinda have been wanting to ask you?" Her tone was quiet that attracted his attention because he made direct eye contact with her. "What is it?" She poked her fingers together in a prodding kind of action.

"Do you like Yuki?" She asked. Sasuke seemed to freeze before an angry pout came onto his face, "I just…I dunno something I like about her I guess why did she say something?" Sakura knew that he did, it was clear as day anyone would like Yuki she was gorgeous and she was still so young, Sakura could only wonder how she would look once she got older.

She knew it, yet why was she so let down about it a small tinge of jealousy erupted from her mind as she scowled down at the floor. "I don't know maybe she doesn't like you…maybe she likes I don't know Naruto?"

Sasuke laughed at such a stupid question, "I doubt it…she's always with me anyways." He ignored any further questions and looked further into the forest from behind Sakura could see his ears were a slight color of pink.

* * *

** ~Meanwhile with Naruto and Yuki~**

"Do you see anything we could use as firewood?" Naruto asked nervously "Yes." She pointed all over to the trees above and below as if Naruto hadn't noticed himself. "I didn't mean like that! Any that's already cut."

Yuki frowned, before pointed to a few pieces scattered ahead of them, "Hey Yuki there's something I've been kinda wondering about?" Yuki paused from picking up the wood before continuing nodding her head as for him to continue.

"Do you like anyone?" He asked Yuki thought about it herself before shrugging her shoulders. "I don't know why?" Naruto clenched the wood tighter, "I mean as in like like, as in I wanna be your boyfriend type."

She looked over to him raising her eyebrow, "N-not that I'm talking about me wanting to be your boyfriend…unless you want me to then I mean." Yuki shook her head, before walking past him.

"Yes." Naruto stopped behind her, running into one of her wings, she smelt like Vanilla. "Yes to what?" She turned and Naruto could see her face flushing slightly "Yes I like someone..."

Without another look or word, she continued off hunting for more firewood. "But who…I mean cant you tell me were pals right Yuki?" Naruto whined as he followed behind Yuki, she raised a slender finger and flicked at his forehead.

"We should head back." She murmured quietly inspecting her surroundings stretching out her white wings she took off into the sky. "W-wait for me!" Naruto shouted as he desperately tried to keep up.

* * *

Once back at the camp, Naruto and Sakura held depressed expressions at the information they had just heard while Sasuke and Yuki remained impassive to the events that had just happened.

"Did ya find any food or water?" Naruto nosily asked searching through the bags they had returned with. "Yeah we found plenty it should last us at least a few days." Sakura replied victoriously back with hands held on her hips.

"What about you guys?" Naruto pointed to a large pile of wood, and a few large leafs they had gathered that could be used as beds. "Alright one of us should take guard while the rest of us sleep."

Yuki raised her hand, "I shall take first shift." She sat on a rock directly in front of all the leafs that were placed out. "Ill watch with you." Sasuke stood and began walking over but was stopped when she shook her head.

"No…rest its ok." She smiled and gestured for him to return to his bed. Reluctantly they all finally settled in for rest. Once Yuki heard the even breaths of her teammates she stood and raised both of her palms directly in front of her.

"Come forth…" She whispered quietly, a bright white light emitted from her hands creating a large dome over her and her teammates. Resting her hand on the inside of the bubble, a descriptive seal appeared in dark black at the entrance sealing the barrier.

Nodding her head in approval, she leaned against the tree trunk that was behind the large boulder. She could rest, knowing if anyone strong enough was able to break the barrier she'd sense it the minute it happened.


End file.
